


Trust

by barahands



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to have sex.” </p><p>The distance that liquid shot out of Marco’s mouth was impressive. It would have been more impressive if Thatch hadn’t been sitting in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't write an OP story without Ace and Marco banging. Also how is my porn always like ridiculously long. Not beta'd and finished at 2 AM because that's how all of my stories are written I guess. Hope you like it!

“I want to have sex.”

The distance that liquid shot out of Marco’s mouth was impressive. It would have been more impressive if Thatch hadn’t been sitting in front of him. As Thatch tried to salvage what was left of his now drenched pompadour and Marco gaped like a fish at the man who had just spoken, Ace realized two things: 1. He probably shouldn’t have popped up out of nowhere and 2. He probably should have talked to Marco about this in private.

Oh, and also he should have waited for Marco to stop drinking.

“Okay…?” Marco had stopped gaping and now just looked thoroughly confused. “We’re going to anchor at a major port soon, so… You can find a brothel or something.” Now that the surprise and confusion was worked past, the blonde finally came to look completely unimpressed. Thatch was still dealing with his hair and not paying attention to their conversation at all.

Ace huffed quietly. He knew why this was so difficult, but even knowing _why_ didn’t really help with the fact that it felt like he had a lump in his throat and his heart was beating double time. It _also_ really didn’t help that Marco was staring at him like he was an idiot.

“Look,” the freckled newcomer grumbled, almost too quiet to hear. “I’ve never… had sex.” The surprise was back in the form of a little grunt—though Marco still mostly looked unimpressed. “I don’t want to go to a brothel. I want to have sex _with you_.”

Here’s the thing: Ace was an honest guy. Mostly. When he wasn’t being stubborn. The thing is, when Ace was first taken in by the Whitebeard crew he wanted nothing to do with them. He wanted to kill Whitebeard, prove that he was _different_ and _stronger_ than his father. At the time, he just thought that he was getting revenge for his crew. It wasn’t until Marco came up to him with a bowl of soup and a smile that he realized there was something more to this whole thing. It was also then that he realized that Marco was someone special.

Maybe it was just a desperate eighteen year old getting attached to the next-best-thing, but Ace couldn’t deny his feelings. Since that mark had been inked onto his back, he had wanted more; more from himself, the crew, and Marco. Which is why he was making this offer in the first place. Even if Marco didn’t agree at least he was being _honest_ —

“Alright.”

While Ace had been lost in his thoughts, apparently Marco had been doing some thinking of his own. The freckled brunet blinked in surprise. “Alright?”

“Alright,” Marco nodded. “I’ll help you out. I understand wanting your first time to be with someone you like and trust. It means a lot that you came to me, kid.” The smile that stretched over Marco’s face seemed strained but Ace didn’t care about that right now. He had agreed!

“Marco—“ Thatch, apparently haven given up on his lost pompadour, looked at his blonde crewmate with his eyebrows drawn up dramatically. Marco ignored him. Ace was nearly shaking with excitement and much too distracted to give the interaction much thought.

“S-So when do you want to do this?” Ace asked, voice obviously tight with anticipation. The first division commander snorted softly, that unimpressed look coming to his face again.

Marco seemed to think about that for no other reason than to watch as Ace got more and more antsy. “The end of the week, we’ll be landing in the first major port we’ve come to in a month. You and I will get a room at the local inn and I’ll teach you the skills that you think I have.”

“Okay!” The kid was still almost visibly shivering with excitement and before Marco could say another word, he shot off like a bullet to the deck of the ship. Marco had agreed and he had to work off some of this anxious energy. What he hadn’t seen as he had gone was the continued worried look Thatch sent Marco and the dismissive wave of a hand from the blonde.

\- x - x - x - x -

The week passed agonizingly slow. Everyday Ace woke up with a ridiculous amount of energy and had to work it out the entire day. More than once had he gotten yelled at for nearly setting the ship on fire. Often he would walk by or interact with Marco and he’d find himself in a weird situation: he’d actually get tongue-tied. It was an awkward and frustrating feeling but Ace just couldn’t get his tongue to work properly when faced with that sly, knowing smile. It was driving him _crazy_.

Along with his own boundless energy, the knowledge of the offer had spread across the ship. Ace cursed his decision of accosting the blonde in the _dining hall_ of all places when Haruta came up to him and asked him if he was excited for the “big night” coming up. The laughter of the entire crew still rung in his ears.

He knew that they weren’t being malicious. In fact, he’d bet money that the majority of them were proud of him for getting what he wanted. Somehow that made it even worse, though. It was like he had dozens of parents teasing him about getting a boyfriend. Not that Marco was his boyfriend. Of course not. He was just… helping.

“Land ho!” The announcement couldn’t come fast enough. Somehow, Ace kept himself in control as they went ashore as a group. Thatch and a few of the crewmates went off to get food with only a wave and a searching look from Thatch to Marco. Whitebeard himself went off to talk with the leader of the port, apparently a good friend and ally, and a small army followed him for no other reason than companionship. The rest of the group scattered the further they got into the port. Embarrassingly, some even patted him on the shoulder.

Only Ace and Marco were left after a while. Marco slouched comfortably, not showing an ounce of nervousness as he led the eighteen year old towards the Inn. Silver eyes were glued to the broad back in front of him, watching the purple fabric shift over the dips and curves of his back. It felt like his own heart would start a flame in his chest with how hard it was pounding.

Ace stayed quiet as Marco got a room for them two, shooting a grin to the woman behind the counter. She looked appropriately neutral as she handed over a key. The squeak that came out of Ace’s mouth was possibly the least manly thing he had ever done, but how else was he supposed to react when Marco ushered him forward with a hand on the small of his back?

“Relax, kid.” Marco rumbled, his voice only making Ace more antsy. “Seriously. You’re going to drive yourself crazy if you keep up like this.”

Freckled cheeks burned a brighter red with every step. It wasn’t long until they got to the door of the— _their_ room. The inside wasn’t really impressive but Ace couldn’t keep his face from turning tomato red at the single, huge bed in the middle of the ramshackle room.

“Hey,” Ace looked over at Marco, jumping a little at his sudden voice. “We don’t have to do this. I know said you want to, but this isn’t something to take lightly, kid. We might because we’re pirates, but the majority of the crew is much older than yo—“

Ace would be the first person to admit that he was a little short-tempered… and when he got irritated he got a little impulsive. That impulsivity in this case made him grab Marco’s jaw and tug him down for a kiss.

Their lips fit well together despite Ace’s awkward approach. Marco had quickly taken over, one broad hand wrapping around the curve of his skull and tilting his head back. A tongue slid against his lips and Ace eagerly opened his mouth, letting their tongues tangle sloppily. He was a virgin, but he had also kissed a few people before. He wasn’t completely inexperienced—though he certainly had never been kissed like _this_.

It felt like Marco was devouring from the outside in. Lips captured his top one, sucking, pulling, and making him gasp for more. Teeth would dig into his bottom one, tugging it out and making his legs shake. Ace could feel fire spark at his fingertips and the harsh gasp against his mouth only made him more excited. Marco could take his flames—there was no pain in that exclamation. That just made everything that much sweeter.

Eventually they parted, Ace panting and Marco smirking almost viciously. His brain felt so fuzzy… In a really, really good way.

“I’m okay, Marco.” The kid mumbled, still trying to get his breath under control. “I want this. I want you so _bad_.” The growl he got in response made him physically shake. Marco was just as aroused as he was. That knowledge was like pure gold.

Ace let himself be bodily pushed towards the bed and shoved down. The mattress had a surprising amount of give and the boy let out a little laugh as he bounced. That noise was quickly smothered as Marco leaned over him and puzzled their lips together again. Fuck, if they could only do this for the rest of eternity, he’d be happy.

Broad, callused hands placed themselves on Ace’s waist. Those rough fingertips slid up his sides, pressing into the sculpted curves of his abdomen. Ace had never been ticklish but something about this touch made him so much more sensitive. It wasn’t quite a tickle, but he could feel each nerve firing off and making him shudder.

“Mm,” Ace moaned against his companion’s questing lips, arching into the hands as they continued their trek upwards. Palms smoothed over his already hard nipples and Ace _whined_. Fuck, who knew that he would be this sensitive? Apparently even Marco was curious, considering he reared back, their lips parting with a soft smack.

Marco sat comfortably between his legs, the pressure against his thighs ever apparent and distracting. Those palms continued to rub against his nipples, slowly arching down so thumbs could circle around each nub. Ace’s toes actually _curled_ at the feeling, chest shivering and his mouth hanging open. It was so much that he’d never felt before…

“So sensitive,” Marco commented lightly, that smirk back on his face. “Feel good, kid?”

“Mm,” was all Ace could respond with. His eyes slit open slightly, watching as Marco studied each roll and movement of his body as he teased his chest. “G-Good…” He struggled out, fingers twitching against the bedding.

“Have you never done this to yourself before?” Marco sounded frustratingly calm as he continued to tease Ace’s now rouge nipples. The brunet shook his head, unable to really choke out any words. It was too much of a whole new feeling—and Marco seemed to understand that as his hands pulled away from his chest and drew soothing circles down his ribcage. All Ace could do was lay there and pant, shivering with every pass of those fingertips against his skin.

“More?” His breathless voice was tentative. Ace knew that he wanted more but he didn’t know exactly what ‘more’ consisted of besides the things he had done to himself before. There had to be more to it, though. The stories that men much more experienced than him were, well, diverse.

“Ace,” Marco’s voice was suddenly very serious. It made Ace’s breath catch a bit and his arms flail so he would lean up to look at the blonde more. “Is this too much for you?” Ace’s eyebrows pulled together at the question. Didn’t he just ask for more? “I don’t want there to be any confusion between us. Do you want more or do you think you should experience more?”

The grave tone in Marco’s voice made Ace take pause. Did he really want this? Yeah. Marco was staring evenly at him and the boy met his eyes straight on, his confidence in his decision ramping. While he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, he still wanted it. And he wanted it with _Marco_.

“I want you.” Those words made the look on Marco’s face shift from serious to something much darker. If Ace was any more experienced, he would have identified it as the gut-clenching lust that it was. He would also understand why his heart was racing with just a look. Fuck, it made every nerve in his body fire with anticipation.

The hands that had been teasing him a moment earlier came to touch his face, cupping his jaw in such a tender way that his heart pumped even faster. He was actually feeling kind of lightheaded. Their eyes still stayed locked through every movement, though.

“You can say no whenever you need to, Ace. Even when I’m inside you, if it’s too much then you can say no and I will stop.”

Ace _trusted_ Marco. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt since the Spade Pirates were forcibly disbanded. It was such a rare feeling on the sea and he had found it with this man who had been his enemy not even a month ago.

“I understand,” Ace replied evenly. The smile he got in response made his stomach clench and he followed it up by meshing their lips together once more.

Marco pressed him bodily back onto the bed, bearing over him and surrounding him. His hands were still at his face, thumbs stroking each freckle as their lips slid and pressed. Their tongues rolled together when a hand finally left its place to rummage down south.

Rearing back and drawing a whine from Ace’s chest, Marco set a bottle on the side table. That was… Mm. Ace could feel his face burning again, though his eyes held no embarrassment—just anticipation. Marco would take care of him. He couldn’t do anything _wrong_ here.

The air in the room was cold and especially so when his pants were tugged free of his hips. This time he did feel embarrassment as Marco’s eyes lazily roamed over his body, tracing every line and resting appreciatively between his legs. Ace’s cock was harder than it had ever been, the tip wet and shiny against his shivering stomach. Sure people had seen him naked before but this was so different.

“You’re beautiful, Ace.” The words made the kid stiffen a little in surprise. Beautiful? “I didn’t realize you were freckled so thoroughly.” Marco chuckled, dragging his fingertips against the oddly placed freckles that dotted his thighs and hips.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t know why I have them there… They’re just kind of all over.” Ace returned that laugh, though his was much more breathy. He hated that he sounded so gone already but every words seemed to make that darkness in Marco’s eyes deepen.

“I can see that,” hands continued to move across his body, never pausing for a second. Rather abruptly one hand slid between his legs, trailing against the soft muscle of his inner thigh and moving up to cup his balls. Ace gasped, teeth digging into his bottom lip to choke off the desperate sound.

Calluses stroked along the soft skin, fingers squeezing and tugging and making Ace shudder. Wetness leaked out of the tip of his cock and slicked the base of his stomach. That hand didn’t _stop_ even as Ace rolled his hips down and his body moved because it was—so…

“You’re so fucking sensitive, Ace.” Marco growled, that hand still not stopping even as it’s other moved to press against the tip of his cock, pressing it into the spasming muscles of his stomach. Ace whined and shoved one of his own hands into his hair. “You’re getting so wet, kid. I’ve never been with someone like you…”

A low moan was pulled from Ace’s chest with those words. Fuck…

Hands were on the move again. One wrapped firmly around his cock and this was a feeling that Ace was at least somewhat used to. His hips twitched up, instinctively fucking into the curl of his fingers. Marco gave a pleased hum. “So responsive. I love watching you fall apart like this, Ace.”

Fuck, did Marco know how crazy his voice made him? His own hands tugged at his hair, moaning at the feeling of that hand going faster around him and matching every thrust of his hips. “Shit--!” The kid whined into his own forearms, his voice sounding too high but his brain not caring a bit.

Slick fingertips rubbed against his balls and Ace tried to remember when Marco leaned over to grab the bottle—but that thought was quickly shoved away by the feeling of the blonde’s hand tightening around his shaft and _twisting_.

“A-Ah!” Ace’s legs kicked a little at the feeling, muscles tensing and drawing his knees up a little. He could hear a chuckle above him and it just made him shudder.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Oh god. Ace shook his head slowly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before. It always just seemed too awkward to do.

There were no more words from the older man, just a thoughtful hum and the press of a thick finger against his hole. Constant pressure made it slide entirely inside of him and a tiny sound leaked from Ace’s lips as Marco’s knuckle pressed against his rim.

“You’re doing well, kid.” Marco murmured, leaning over Ace and nuzzling his forearms away to kiss him tenderly. Smaller hands pulled themselves from dark hair to light and curled in the strands. That finger rolled in and out of him and tugged at his skin so sweetly. Ace’s hips couldn’t stop rocking down on it and his hole slowly relaxed.

A second finger pressed into him with the same easy pressure. Both pressed deep and the swell of his knuckles stretched Ace just that much more. Whimpers were whispered against Marco’s lips and little kitten licks followed each noise. It was when those two already thick fingers spread inside of him that Ace twitched down and let out a deep chest-rattling moan.

“That’s it, Ace. Moan for me. Let go.” Marco’s voice finally sounded strained and Ace could tell just how much this made him react by the hardness pressed against his thigh. Wait…

“Mmph,” words were hard. He tried again. “Take… Take off your clothes,” Ace breathed as he struggled to speak through the firm jabs of those fingers inside of him. “Don’t… wanna be the only one... Mmh…”

“Patience.” It was all Marco said before a third finger joined the others.

“Oh fuck.” He already felt full with the fingers pulling at his hole. _More, more, more…_ How would he feel with Marco’s cock inside of him? Ace could feel that it was certainly not small against his leg. He wanted to know, to feel.

One hand pulled out of blonde hair and reached between them and pressed clumsily against Marco’s cock. The pulsing fingers stopped entirely pressed inside of him as the older man groaned under his breath.

It was just like stroking himself, right? Just… the other way around. Ace bit at his bottom lip as he started stroking his hand up and down slowly. It was really thick and he could actually feel the foreskin shifting through the pants. _Oh god_. His hand shook as it slid past soft fabric and actually touched his skin—and a fourth finger pressed into him firmly.

Both men groaned against each other’s lips, Ace feeling even more lightheaded with every thrust of those fingers. “I wanna,” Ace whined. “I wanna see… Please Marco, please.” He was babbling.

The force at which the fingers were tugged from him nearly made him scream and his whole body twitched violently. Marco kissed him in apology, but his hands didn’t hesitate ripping his own clothes off.

Finally, _finally_ they were pressed skin to skin. Their cocks slid together, wet and leaking and making the movement so slick. Marco’s hips moved with confidence, claiming his pleasure and making Ace shake.

“You’ve been so fucking good, Ace.” Marco groaned against his mouth. “I want to fuck you until you scream for me, kid. Show you how good you’ve been.” All the brunet could do was whine and moan for more, tongue flicking out to trace Marco’s lips, yearning for anther kiss.

Thicker lips claimed his own, tongue forcing his mouth open and delving in deep. It was too hot and he felt so dizzy but it was _so good_. _More more more more_.

“Turn over onto your stomach. It’ll be easier this way.” Marco ground out against his lips. It took a bit for Ace to understand what he was saying but slowly he forced his shaking muscles to move and push him onto his stomach.

“… Shit, kid. You look even better out of those stupid shorts.” Big hands grabbed at his ass cheeks, squeezing and making Ace squeal against the pillow he was clutching to his face. “Can’t believe you came to me.”

Just as Ace was about to (try to) ask for some kind of explanation, his train of thought was violently derailed as a palm came down to smack soundly against the meat of his ass. His mouth shot open in a silent moan, eyes squeezing and his whole body rocking back into the stinging pain. Another slap was given to his other cheek and the sound rang through the quiet room like a god damn bell. Fingers grasped at his cheeks again and pressed hard into those stinging palm marks and Ace couldn’t fucking _think_.

 _Shlick, shlick_. Oh fuck was he—Ace peeked over his shoulder hazily and watched as Marco fucked his own hand. Blue eyes were glued to his glowing red cheeks and the hole that laid between them, flexing and wanting more.

“M-Marco, _please_!” God, he sounded pathetic but Marco just moaned at the sound and his hand moved faster. “Wanna—Wanna feel you in me… Please please please!”

Pressure against his hole made him tense for a second. Fingertips trailed against his spine, stroking until he shakily relaxed and then… and then he was full. Just like his fingers, his cock slid into Ace with a confident, constant pressure. His mouth hung open with every inch that pressed inside of him. It was too much and just enough all in one. It hurt but it stretched him just right. So much _so much._

“Damn,” It sounded like rocks were captured in Marco’s throat, grinding his words together. “You’re so fucking tight, kid. So good… Come on, rock your hips for me.” Ace obeyed, feeling a thrill rock through him as he moved back to meet the blondes pressing thrusts.

“Yeah, just like that.” Heat was pooling in his body with every praise from the blonde. “You’re taking me in so good, Ace. Fucking perfect…” Ace whined into his pillow, panting and pushing back until he could feel his ass pressed tight against Marco’s stomach.

“I’m all the way in you, kid.” Every word hissed into his hair made that heat spread further. Marco’s hips rolled against his ass and made his entire body rub against the sheets beneath him. The feeling of his cock pressed against rough fabric and Marco’s cock filling him completely was—fuck it was addicting.

“Can you feel me? I can feel you. Every inch of you is twitching around my cock. Ah—“ Marco tensed. “Heh. You like it when I say things like this, huh?”

“V-Voice…” Ace panted out, starting to swivel his hips back, wanting that sweet friction.

“My voice? You like my voice?” Ace nodded, still trying to get that friction but Ace was barely moving his stupid hips. “Cute…” With that, Marco pulled his hips back and shoved inside of Ace roughly.

Every fiber of his body tensed as the thrusting didn’t stop. Marco’s hips pressed in deep before tugging back and letting Ace feel every inch of Marco’s cock pull out of him. His fingertips dug into the pillow and the smell of smoke permeated the air as Ace’s fingertips flickered against the fabric.

Thrusts became faster, harder; pleasure ramped up sharply in Ace as Marco’s cock slid hard against a spot deep within him. Fuck, at this rate he was going to burn the whole god damn bed. This pleasure was so much and it was fucking _perfect_.

Big hands came up and grabbed both of his wrists, tugging them from the pillow and shoving them against the bed proper. Ace hiked his ass higher, pushing back into every thrust. Slapping sounds echoed out from where Marco’s hips met the flesh of his ass. So much too much it felt like he was going to _explode_.

Squeals and gasps escaped into the air as the thrusts became even faster, rocking his body hard and making his cock rub against the sheets. No thoughts ran through Ace’s head other than _fuck—yes—please! More moremoremoremore!_

Heat from Marco’s cock fucking him so good was making him so dizzy. Pressure built up in the bottom of his stomach, making him tense hard. Suddenly, Marco’s thrusts stopped, his cock shoved deep inside of Ace and his hips rotating there. Every circle of his hips made the head of his cock brush against Ace’s prostate for _just a sweet moment_ before that friction was gone again.

Frustrated, Ace growled against the sheets, shoving his ass back and wanting to get fucked again. “Fuck me—Marco _please_ I wanna cum!”

“Mm, didn’t even have to ask for you to beg for my cock.” Marco growled and pulled out so slowly again. Ace moaned as he felt his cock tug on his ass. “Good boy.”

With that, Marco started slamming inside of him, deep and hard. The pressure amped up again, forcing short _ahh ahh ahh_ ’s from Ace’s mouth with every movement. It was so much he was gonna—gonna…!

“Marco!” Ace screamed, mouth hanging open against the sheets as he came hard with his whole body shaking and shuddering, tensing and relaxing sporadically. Marco shoved deep inside of his smaller lover, leaning back and just feeling his ass flex around his cock. It only took a few more hard thrusts into that pulsing channel for him to release, filling up Ace further than he ever thought possible.

\- x - x - x - x -

Ace must have passed out because when he opened his eyes, the room was night-dark. Moonlight streamed in through the window and it made the room glow a weird ghostly white. Heat encompassed him and there was a pressure on his side and waist… Marco? Turning his head to the side, he felt his breath catch.

Blue eyes watched his face. They were as steady and calm as they had always been. Marco’s plump (and now bruised) mouth was relaxed into the cat-like smile it usually rested in. Blonde hair was swept over his forehead, messier than Ace had ever seen it before. He was… really handsome. Ace swallowed.

Just as his mouth opened to say something, _anything_ , the hands that had just been roaming his body came up and cradled his jaw. Lips met with comfortable pressure and they slid together easily. Ace sucked softly on Marco’s bottom lip, using what the older man had showed him before. The kiss never became any deeper than a puzzling of lips together but that was enough.

It was more than a moment before they parted. One final, drawn out peck was given to Ace’s lips before Marco hauled himself up into sitting position.

“… Ace.”

No. No, he didn’t want it to end just yet. The brunet turned into the pillow and counted each strand. A pregnant silence stretched between them. Ace was up to 67 before Marco spoke again.

“Fuck.” The younger man looked up curiously at the rough curse. “This is harder than I thought it would be,” Marco admitted quietly. Ace watched as the blonde breathed, the rising and falling of his tense back oddly relaxing despite the tension that stretched between them.

“I get it, Marco.”

This time it was Marco that turned towards the kid in surprise. Ace was studiously starting at the pillow again.

“This was just a request, you know? From an inexperienced kid, you know? Nothing more. I appreciate you helping me, but… it’s okay. You don’t gotta… Y’know…” Why was his breath hitching? There was a wetness at his eyes but—no. No tears. “J-Just… Sorry.” No tears, but his breath couldn’t steady.

“Oh, kid.” There was a heavy hand in his hair, smoothing out the damp waves in steady strokes. “This is why it’s so hard. You like me, huh?”

Crap. Ace didn’t move his burning eyes from the pillow and he didn’t respond.

“You were so brave to ask for something like this, kid.” What? “I know the crew jokes about this shit, but it’s serious. Sex is personal and intimate by nature and your first time even more so. I wanted… I wanted to avoid this misunderstanding. I wanted to make your first time amazing.”

“I-It was… It really was…” Ace whimpered, feeling pathetic and wrung out as wetness pooled against the pillow.

“I really like you, Ace.” Huh? A heavy pressure settled against his back, lips coming to trail against his shoulder. “I never wanted this to just be a… request. I agreed to do this because I wanted _you_. I was so worried that it was just… That you were just looking for a mentor in this. A trusted friend. It makes me so _happy_ that you feel this much about me.”

Now there actually were tears, but for a completely different reason. Marco really was shit at talking about this. Ace wasn’t much better considering all he was doing was blubbering into a pillow. Instead of the dread that had been filling him just a few minutes ago, happiness instead was burning through him like wildfire. Talk about fucking whiplash.

Ace laughed into his pillow, though his hitching breath made it sound more like sobbing. Marco made a nervous, if slightly uncomfortable, sound beside him. The brunet turned to the man with a grin.

“I’m n-not crying,” he was a little bit but Marco didn’t comment. “I’m just h-happy. You sc-scared me, you jackass.” A little, weak fist came out to smack against Marco’s shoulder and the phoenix just laughed softly.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Ace worked to get his breath under control. Marco… liked him. Actually liked him. That’s why Thatch was so worried. Of course he knew how Marco felt. Fuck, Ace was so dumb. Why were they so awful at talking about this stuff? The brunet giggled against the pillow again, breath only hitching at the end like an aborted hiccup.

“Mm,” Marco lifted his head a little to look at Ace. “I wonder what Thatch will think of this development.” Ace dissolved into giggles again.

“Pft, the guy has been bothering me to admit shit ever since he caught me staring at your ass.” Marco muttered, smirking. Ace raised his eyebrows in question and the blonde huffed. “… When you first joined us as family—like after you and Whitebeard had your dick swinging bout—you were thrown overboard, right? You passed out and kind of lost your pants on the way.”

Gasping like a appalled noble, Ace smacked Marco on the shoulder. “Hey, hey! I wasn’t actively looking at your ass! It was just kind of in my face when Thatch pulled you out of the sea!” Another smack and Marco laughed, grabbing that wrist and flipping them so Ace was pinned under him. “Stop hitting me, brat.”

“You stared at my ass! When I was passed out! _Because you threw me in the ocean!_ ” Ace laughed, wiggling under his newfound lover.

“To be fair, it wasn’t me who threw you in the ocean. It was Pops.”

“Shut up, old pervert!” He only struggled for a few moments more before Marco pinned him with a kiss. Pleasure bloomed from his lips, making his whole face feel tingly and nice. The only sound in the room was the soft, wet sounds of their lips for a few beats and then they separated.

“To answer your question, I think Thatch is going to be overjoyed that this happened without either of us getting hurt. He’ll be even more ecstatic to see us happy.”

Silver stared into blue, watching as moonlight danced across their eyes. Ace felt his smile grow slowly. He _was_ happy. It was a little overwhelming, but it was _real_ and _there_. He trusted Marco and Marco trusted him. Ace could feel it in his bones… This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending, but I thought it was sweet.


End file.
